<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you forgot you could tell the temperature through crickets and i remember how you wanna try it out? by Good_Or_Bad_Luck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036002">you forgot you could tell the temperature through crickets and i remember how you wanna try it out?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck'>Good_Or_Bad_Luck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Lumberjanes Fics with Really Long Titles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lumberjanes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>POV Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>its 12 am in what you think is june, the roanoke cabin is boiling and sweat clings to your skin. </p><p>(ANOTHER! all lowercase fic!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>you can have a little bit of mally. as a treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Lumberjanes Fics with Really Long Titles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you forgot you could tell the temperature through crickets and i remember how you wanna try it out?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>its 12 am in what you think is june, the roanoke cabin is boiling and sweat clings to your skin. </p><p> </p><p>its 12 am and your name is mal yoo, and youre laying in bed next to the hottest girl youve seen (pun not intended) and somehow even in this heat she still sleeps with the most winter pj looking pants and a blanket. </p><p> </p><p>your name is mal yoo and your indefinitely grateful that your cabin mates said you could wear a sports bra and shorts to bed and even more grateful that molly stole all the blankets so you wont die of overheating. you smile knowing shell apologize for taking all the blankets in the morning and youll have to explain that you are so glad she stole all the blankets.</p><p> </p><p>its 12 am and the only thing you can hear is the sound of molly breathing and crickets outside the cabin windows, you remember hearing that you can use crickets to tell the temperature and you think about trying for one minute before you realize knowing will just make you even hotter than you already are. </p><p> </p><p>its probably june and you laugh a little because every day feels like pride month at camp and you turn on your side to face molly who is completely wrapped in blankets in the heat and somehow still looks even a little bit cold. you slip an arm around her and you feel her shuffle closer to you and a smile comes on her face as she sleeps.</p><p> </p><p>its boiling inside roanoke cabin and you are laying in not your bed in a sports bra and shorts and for once in your life you even consider maybe swimming. you wonder why the one time it sounds nice to jump into somebody of water is when you feel like death and then you wonder if maybe when you overheat you have a death wish that ends in a watery grave.</p><p> </p><p>its 12 am in what you think is june, the roanoke cabin is boiling and sweat clings to your skin, but strangely you love it here</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>(although maybe some cold water would be good)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>